X Hanagotoba Series
by papilon
Summary: Unbetaed. 14 persons, 1 flower. Chapter 6 is uploaded.
1. Chapter 1: Daisy

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Daisy

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

1. Kamui  
Flowers his mother always brought him every morning. The reason never known even now.

2. Sorata  
He always gave his mother one when he was little.

3. Yuzuriha  
Inuki likes it!

4. Seiichirou  
Ah, almost forgot to buy it! Yuka likes them a lot.

5. Karen  
One she must protect.

6. Arashi  
Something she never felt.

7. Subaru  
Something he lost.

8. Fuuma  
Long forgotten. Many wished it, most already lost it without realizing.

9. Nataku  
A gift he'll give to mother, if had a chance to.

10. Satsuki  
Useless.

11. Yuuto  
Something he could live without.

12. Kusanagi  
One of most heart-wenched cries he heard.

13. Seishirou  
He always, always be one.

14. Kakyou  
Something he never has.

* * *

_Daisy - Innocence; loyal love; purity; faith; cheer; simplicity_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Sunflower

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Sunflower

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

1. Kamui  
The yellowness reminds him of Okinawa. A solitude. Runaway.

2. Sorata  
Just a flower to start your day!

3. Yuzuriha  
My flower.

4. Seiichirou  
A birthday gift he received from Yuka last year.

5. Karen  
Always brightens her day.

6. Arashi  
He said I should be more like one.

7. Subaru  
Her flower. Always looked best with hat.

8. Fuuma  
Once a gift for dead bird.

9. Nataku  
Wouldn't mind to become one.

10. Satsuki  
Her. That Dragon of Heaven.

11. Yuuto  
Beast could wear some.

12. Kusanagi  
Home. Joyful voice in field.

13. Seishirou  
She always be one.

14. Kakyou  
She is my sunflower.

* * *

_Sunflower - Loyalty; haughtiness; you are splendid_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Peony

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Peony

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

1. Kamui  
A flower he has strong affinity with. Hate it till the core.

2. Sorata  
Now that's reminded me of that Kigai guy. I haven't settled a score with him yet! Hmph!

3. Yuzuriha  
It's really looked beautiful, isn't it, Inuki?

4. Seiichirou  
Look, it blooms early this year, doesn't it, Shimako?

5. Karen  
My mascot. Reminder of her mother.

6. Arashi  
Flower she hoped never have to wear.

7. Subaru  
One he'd always carry on as long as he lived.

8. Fuuma  
I dedicated it solely for you, Kamui.

9. Nataku  
Puzzling plant. One of mysteries he'd not understand.

10. Satsuki  
Another useless plant.

11. Yuuto  
Women always look good with it.

12. Kusanagi  
A silent scream behind green bushes. It always silence even in hurt.

13. Seishirou  
Crushed under my shoe sole. Like a broken cup.

14. Kakyou  
All he ever felt since that night.

* * *

_Peony - Shame; bashfulness; anger; indignation_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Lilac

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Lilac

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

1. Kamui  
First gift he gave his promised bride to.

2. Sorata  
A flower dedicated for you, Miss!

3. Yuzuriha  
Gentle and sweet flower.

4. Seiichirou  
Reminds me of your eyes.

5. Karen  
Ash.

6. Arashi  
Her mother's favorite flower. I never understand why she was always crying when saw it.

7. Subaru  
Blood and broken soul.

8. Fuuma  
A secret.

9. Nataku  
One he wished someone will give him to.

10. Satsuki  
A waste of breath.

11. Yuuto  
Always left a bitter taste on tongue.

12. Kusanagi  
Soft and fragile. One should he protects, even with his humanity as cost.

13. Seishirou  
First. And last.

14. Kakyou  
Seaside and seagull.

* * *

_Lilac - First love_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Camellia

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Camellia

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

* * *

1. Kamui  
One of flowers very suited for Fuuma. Now left unpleasant thing.

2. Sorata  
The last gift mother had given me.

3. Yuzuriha  
Looks good on Kusanagi-san!

4. Seiichirou  
In his childhood, his mother always slipped one on his father's packing case.

5. Karen  
Reminds her to the church.

6. Arashi  
Something she could achieve.

7. Subaru  
Half, left in those forgotten colorful days. Half, waiting in promised bloody embrace. Both in same person.

8. Fuuma  
Wish.

9. Nataku  
Flame, blood and blade.

10. Satsuki  
End of World.

11. Yuuto  
Better never existed.

12. Kusanagi  
Harmony.

13. Seishirou  
Best look when fall on snow. Just like drop of blood on shikifuku.

14. Kakyou  
When I reunited with you.

* * *

_Camellia - Admiration; perfection; good luck gift to a man; loveliness_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Lavender

**Title:** X Hanagotoba Series – Lavender

**Disclaimer:** "Tokyo Babylon", "X" and all characters and/or contents are belonged to CLAMP and their publishers. The author does not have any legal ownership of these works, and they are being used on as a fan fiction material.

**Warnings:** Drabble. And a lot, lot of flowers.

**Notes:** Targeted for those who are familiar with X/TB.

**Status:** Unbeated.

**Summary: **14 persons, 1 flower.

* * *

1. Kamui  
A mask he has to wear, which hard to maintain.

2. Sorata  
Don't worry, Miss, I'm completely aware with the consequence.

3. Yuzuriha  
Childhood.

4. Seiichirou  
Family.

5. Karen  
Her favorite scent for soap.

6. Arashi  
Double-edged sword.

7. Subaru  
A flower he doesn't deserve to.

8. Fuuma  
Kamui.

9. Nataku  
My favorite flower.

10. Satsuki  
People.

11. Yuuto  
An appropriate flower for the dead.

12. Kusanagi  
Earth.

13. Seishirou  
A birthday present for that special person.

14. Kakyou  
Dream.

-------------------------------------  
_Lavender - Devotion, distrust  
_-------------------------------------


End file.
